


Crow's Pride

by Bramfire



Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pride, first fanfic, not explicitly stated, the fam goes to pride, trans crow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramfire/pseuds/Bramfire
Summary: My first fic in this fandom, but there arent many in the first placeCrow spends some time with family. Becky decides to recruit  some new minionsa character study
Kudos: 12





	Crow's Pride

“Becky, I will be taking a day off tomorrow, off the radar. I have decided that your recent actions have earned you a day off as well. Use it how you will”  
Crow had proceeded to walk off to his room, supposedly to get ready for whatever he had planned the next day. Becky didn't mind, it wasn't her job to babysit her boss all day. And if he was giving her an impromptu day off, who was she to complain?  
Sitting at her computer, Becky checked the Macro City news boards, scouting for a potential even she could use to recruit new minions. In bright colors at the top of the message boards read “ Macro Pride! Come downtown to celebrate all that the Queer community has given to Macro City culture”  
She leaned back in her chair, thinking for a moment. Queer youth had always been open to joining in the past, especially given their benefits and the inclusive nature of the their organization. A group that was outcast by family and society was always more likely to join an organization that promised to ask no questions in regards to personal matters. It was settled then, she would spend the day in town in her civilian attire and try to stealthily recruit some new minions.

The next day, she filled her purse with some fliers and headed out into town. Crow had already left for whatever it was he was doing, taking the escape pod with him, leaving Becky with no choice but to take a cab.   
By the time she arrived in downtown, the streets were full of people in all sorts of attire. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy events like this, where no one seemed to bat an eye at her and she could go nearly anywhere without arousing suspicion.   
After making her way through the crowd, Becky heard a familiar voice. “No, it can't be…”   
Making her way through the crowd, she accidentally bumps into a tall man in bright rainbow tinted glasses. Looking up, something about this man looks familiar, but she's too disoriented to figure it out.  
“Oh, my apologies ma'am! I didn't see you there.” He offers her a hand, which she takes.  
“It's no problem, I should have been watching where I was-” stopping herself, she looks behind the man and makes eye contact with the person behind him. “Crow? Is that you?”  
Crow was dressed in civilian clothing, but not without his usual flair. He wore a black shirt and a grey jacket, lined with bright pink feathers. Upon seeing her, he quickly rips off the pin he had on his jacket.  
“Becky! Funny seeing you here! I am just, ah, here with my brother! Because I am such a good siblings, you see?” He quickly pulls the taller man closer to him, and Becky realizes why he looked so familiar. He had sharp teeth and dark circles under his eyes, a trait Becky knew the Buzzard family all possessed.   
“Uh, hello, I’m Owl. Sorry again for running into you. I didn’t know you were friends with Crow. For a matter of fact, ARE you friends with Crow?”   
“Crow is my boss.” Becky responds, still a little surprised to have run into the two.   
Adjusting his bowtie nervously, Owl looks back at Crow. “She’s one of your minions? I guess that explains why she recognises you. I didn’t realize you gave minions week days off”  
“I don’t” Replied Crow “Not usually anyways. Becky here is my second in command, of sorts, so I figured there was nothing for her to do if I was taking the whole day off. Speaking of which, what ARE you doing here?” He asked, turning back to her.  
Reaching into her back, Becky pulled out a pamphlet and handed one to Crow and Owl. “I figured while you were out I would stop by and try to recruit some new minions. You know how the disenfranchised youth cling to organizations that respect them.”  
“Right” he responded, looking at the pamphlet. “Well, good work I guess. Did you mention our health plans?”  
“On the back, sir.”  
“Huh, good job. I, uh, I don’t suppose you want to join Owl and I for lunch? We were going to stop by the cafe where my sister Rook works. I figure you might as well meet the whole damn family at this point”  
“Sure boss, that sounds nice. If you’re sure your siblings are ok with it, that is?” she gives an inquisitive look to Owl, who just shrugs in response. “Oh, and Crow? You dropped this” She says, leaning down to pick up the pin Crow had thrown.  
“Thanks I guess” He grumbles in response, attaching it back to his jacket. “Let’s just go already, I don’t want to spend my day off talking about work”  
Walking off to the cafe, Becky smiles to herself. It was good to get to know the more human side of her boss, even if it was just something as simple as this. She would have to log the new info she had on Crow’s siblings when she got back. But for now, she figured she could enjoy the rest of her day off.


End file.
